Goodbye
by vampirediaryfan
Summary: Damon leaves town because of Stefan and Elena, he thinks that Elena will be okay with him leaving but what happens when he comes back, who will he find?
1. Don't go

Damon leaves town because of Stefan and Elena, he thinks that Elena will be okay with him leaving but what happens when he comes back, who will he find?

Elena's PovTears filled my eyes , I cant believe he's leaving, I want to believe its better this way, but can it be? I don't want him to leave! But how can I stop him?

"Goodbye Elena its time to move forward not to look back" he said to me his eyes were full of sadness , few tears rolled down my cheek

"don't, please" I begged him I was crying now he grabbed my hand and held it "I am breaking my own heart by leaving, but that better than you breaking my heart everyday if I stayed" he told me, he was still holding my hand and massaging it with his thumb .

It was amazing how someone so important in my life could just walk away so easily, I don't blame him and I just can't say that 8 letter, 3 words cause it will hurt Stefan but most of all it will hurt me.

I nodded to him "I don't want to say goodbye, but some things can't be avoided" I said to him "I knew it would happen" he leaned and kissed my lips softly

"I love you" he whispered his warm air next to my lips was blowing "take care" I smiled to him and

hugged him tightly not wanting to let him go.

"good bye kitten" he said and kissed my forehead "bye Damon" I said and he flied through my window when he was gone, I fell on floor without wanting to get up I was sobbing now.

Someone knocked on my door "Elena sweetheart, you ok? "It was Jenna's voice she took a peek through door and I shook my head , she walked to me and sat next to me on floor she wiped tears away and hugged me "what happened?" she asked me

"D-amon le-ft" I barely could say these words

"oh, I am sorry" she said sadly

"I feel like halve of me is gone cause he's not here" I cried "I never told him that I loved him, cause I was scared, I was so scared about my feelings cause I never felt this way before" I closed my eyes

"your going to miss him… His hugs, his smile and laugh and his smirk, god even I will miss his smirk but remember you will always have a bit of him in you, you are a strong girl Elena, you will make it through" she whispered

"I am going to miss his rude comments" she added and I laughed and Jenna laughed with me .

**I hope you will like this chapter ****J))**


	2. Birthday

10 month laterI was laying in my bed thinking about things, I broke up with Stefan , cried my eyes out ,talked to Bonnie and Caroline, got drunk, I miss him everyone see's it and I don't even try to deny it, it was 2 months left to my 18 birthday Caroline and Jenna are already planning it makes me go crazy.

Tomorrow we are supposed to get dress for me and I am really looking forwards it, or just trying to tell my self to look forwards it.

"Elena you got a present from someone"Jenna shouted and I slowly got up from my bed and made my way downstairs.

I saw a big box on couch with my name on it I opened it carefully and saw a beautiful red mini dress

There was 2 jeweller box, I opened them in of them was a diamond necklace and in another purple box it was a bracelet matching the necklace .

_Happy Birthday Kitten,_

_Well I don't know what to say so Happy 18__th__ Birthday!I miss you, but I can't come back I called Stefan yesterday he said things_

_Are good between you, and I can't go in middle of it.I am sitting here missing you, wishing you were here, thinkingof you and wondering do you feel the say way. I hope you will wear this dress on your birthday, and I wouldunderstand if you didn't _

_Most wanted man in world Damon _I laughed at the end, but why the hell would Stefan lie that me and him are together?

"what's the smile for?" Jenna asked

"I got present from Damon" I said and she rushed to look at it "it's beautiful, isthat diamonds?" she asked me and I nodded

"well I have a dress" I said

"you do, but that doesn't mean you don't need to get fresh air" she said and I nodded

"I miss him" I said and sighted

"who doesn't'?" she asked me

"well Stefan doesn't, he lied to him" I said walking to table and taking seat

"what?" she asked me

"he knows how much I miss him, but he told him that everything is fine between us" I said she took a seat next to me "why would he do that?" she asked and I shrugged.

**Sorry that this chapter wasn't that long but next chapter will be much longer ****J and I hope you liked it.**


	3. Lets Get This Party Started!

4 months and 3 week laterI was sitting in bar away from Mystic Falls I asked Jenna to go to our old lake house.

I was drinking with random guys, "So Elena why don't you have boyfriend?" Tom asked

"It only cause's pain, and I don't like pain, it's better this way" I said and he leaned to kiss me I kissed him back, but all the time I was thinking about Damon

"Elena?" said voice behind me my heart started beating.

Tom broke kiss and I turned around and saw Damon I smiled like idiot and waved I turned around and looked at Tom "Strawberry Daiquiri for the lady" he said to bartender and kissed my nose I turned around and saw Damon confused

"Damon?" I said

"who's that?" he asked me

"that's Tom" I answered simply, not knowing what was happening with me. I imagined this moment every single night and now I am acting like a complete idiot.

Shit, it wasn't my best day. Meredith came in the bar as she looked around she saw me and started walking towards me

"so whore number one is back" she said and I smiled

"here comes second best" I said

"go ahead talk about me but first you need to learn how to keep your legs shut and your mouth quite" she said to me and I laughed

"lets do competition" she said Damon pretended not paying attention but I was sure he was listening

"see that hottie-she pointed to Damon- 2 days and he has to be your if not you will lose your whore's status" she said

"and you have to get Sophie drunk and get her to sleep with someone you got 2 days if not well you know, you'll be a trash like always" I laughed

"first step you have to kiss him right now" she said

"my pleasure, you don't get your first step use your head" I said

"here comes nothing" I whispered to my self, stood up and saw Damon smirking I leaned and kissed him our tongues danced together, I could barely stand on my feet I felt butterflies in my stomach when we both pulled away and I sat down next to him.

"electric peach" I said to bartender

"so big W, what the hell are you doing here?" Damon asked me

"I used to come here every year with my parents, and well I need to chill out" bartender gave me my shot and I drank it like water.

"whoa, when did you start drinking?" he asked me surprised

"Damon I am not the Elena you last saw. This is Elena before my parents death" I said

"why are you doing this? He asked

"Because I miss my old me, when I was irresponsible, I miss the power I had over everyone" I lied

he turned to face me" I didn't leave that night, I sat on your roof , I wanted to take your pain Elena, but I couldn't cause I didn't want to get hurt and then you told Jenna you loved me and I wanted to kiss you so badly, but then I thought you would be better without me in you life, Elena let's get back home. Please" He said

And there wasn't anything else that I wanted more badly then kiss him again and tell him that we can go home , but I couldn't.

"your first mistake was leaving me, your second mistake was showing me that I can live without you Damon , whatever I was feeling then I am not feeling it now, I don't love you anymore" I smiled to him playfully while saying it.

I

He looked in my eyes "your lying" he smirked "you didn't give up on me, theres no way I am gonna give up on you now " he added

I saw Meredith coming here with Sophie

"virgin is here" I whispered to Damon

"hey Soph come and sit next to your old friend" I told her and she shrugged but sat

"virgin pina colada for my old friend" I said and Damon was holding his laugh

"Is it your way telling everyone that I didn't lose my virginity? At least I will remember it, oh and by the way who did you lose your virginity to anyways? " She asked and I laughed "Matt" I said proudly

"Okay ladies to much information" Damon said

"your toy?" Sophie asked me and I shook my head

"friend" I said simply

"liar" she said

"prove it" I told her

"There's nothing to prove, darling. You sleep with nearly every man "she said

"better be hated for being my self than to be loved for being someone else, Soph" I said

"and we both know your not angel" I added

"I got an idea" I said loudly

"what?" Sophie asked

"Lets play truth or dare in my parent lake house" I said

"Good idea" Meredith said

"Damon, Tom your coming? " They both nodded and we were off to my parents lake house

**This chapter is a bit longer and I am sorry that I rushed getting Damon back but I really wanted him In a story but lots of drama is coming! Still hope you like this : )**


	4. You Were My Everything

Damon started the game "truth or dare Kitten?" he asked me and I sighted "truth" I was not ready for his dare.

"Do you still love me?" he said and I shook my head

"no damon, the only thing I feel for you is that I am sorry that you can't find someone who will

love you, you are just like lost puppy that will follow me or in another words Katherine's little better version

" I said and rushed to room I closed the door after few seconds I broke, I slide down the door and tears rushed down cheek, I had my head in my hands I saw glass next to my hand and next thing I knew I throwed it at wall "I hate him!" I yelled

"I hate what he done to me, I hate the way he makes me feel" I whispered to my self I heard a

knock on my door.

"come in" I said softly I saw Meredith and Sophie the came in and sat at my both sides

"you broke his heart" Sophie said breaking silent up

"you didn't meet him in bar, didn't you?" I shook my head

"no, he's from mystic falls he and his brother Stefan, moved after my parents my parents died" I said I saw shock in Meredith's and Sophie's eyes, they didn't know

"oh god, I am so sorry 'Lena we would of come if someone had told us" they told me

"it's okay it's almost 1 in a halve years now" I smiled to them "so what happened between you?" she asked

"I met Stefan in school after my parents death, I fell for him and then I met Damon mysterious as he would say 'bigger and hotter'

brother, we were like best friends and then I found out that their ex-girlfriend Katherine was from my family line and she looked exactly like me and then me and damon got closer together we were best

friends and somewhere along the line we fall in love with each other, and I didn't want to hurt Stefan I stayed with him anyway, but I didn't love him anymore and one night Damon showed up and told that he's leaving, he told that he loved me but I couldn't say it back. And now here we are" I told them quick version of story

"you broke his heart, but he's still there, you could tell him" Meredith said

"what Meredith means you could still say that you love him" Sophie explained and I shook my head

"he hates me, even I hate my self" I took a breath

"I don't deserve me he need's someone like… like" I couldn't finish the words and I just felt like crying again I tucked my face in my knees I felt someone in front of me

"I need something like you" it was Damon I felt Meredith and Sophie standing up slowly

"I love you Elena" he said to me

"and I don't care what you say and what you do, I will fight for you" he said and kissed me with so much passion, he pulled me closer and kissed me slow and softly deepening his tongue in my mouth

"we got to go home" I said against his lips he formed a smile and pecked my lips our noses were still touching when he spoke again

"now?" he asked me and I nodded "get your things packed"

I stood up and walked towards wardrobe and picked suitcase out shoved all my close in there and zipped it.

"I am ready" I said walked towards the door, damon grabbed my suitcase and walked out the door and I locked it

"care to tell what you was doing here?" I asked Damon as he opened car door to me and I sat

down when he was in car he started talking

"because Jenna was worried about you going here, she called me and well I am here" he said

"Jenna called you?" he nodded "she knew who you are in here and well she didn't want that to you" he said

"and the only person could bring me back was you" I said and he smiled and I turned radio on_This goes out to someone that was Once the most important person in my life I didn't realize it at the time I can't forgive myself for the way I treated you so I don't really expect you to either It's just... I don't even know Just listen. _

"I love this song" I said to Damon

_You're the one that I want, the one that I need The one that I got to have just to succeed When I first saw you, I knew it was real I'm sorry about the pain I made you feel_

_That wasn't me; let me show you the way I looked for the sun, but it's raining today I remember when I first looked into your eyes It was like God was there, heaven in the skies _

_I wore a disguise 'cause I didn't want to get hurt But I didn't know I made everything worse You told me we were crazy in love But you didn't care when push came to shove _

_If you loved me as much as you said you did Then you wouldn't have hurt me like I aren't shit Now you pushed me away like you never even knew me I loved you with my heart, really and truly _

_I guess you forgot about the times that we shared __When I would run my fingers through your hair Late nights, just holding you in my arms I don't know how I could do you so wrong _

_I really want to show you I really need to hold you I really want to know you like no one else could know you You're number one, always in my heart And now I can't believe that our love is torn apart _

Damon sang and I laughed

_**I need you and I miss you and I want you and I love you ?cause I wanna hold you, I wanna kiss you You were my everything And I really miss you **__[2x] _

_I knew you gonna sit and play this with your new man And then sit and laugh as you're holding his hand The thought of that just shatters my heart It breaks in my soul and it tears me apart At times we was off I was scared to show you Now I wanna hold you until I can't hold you Without you, everything seems strange Your name is forever planted in my brain _

And I slowly drifted to sleepI felt someone shaking me slightly I opened my eye and saw damon smiling at me

"wakey wakey sleeping beauty, we are here" I sat up and saw us outside my house

"sweet home" I said and yawned

"yup, you should go inside Jenna will be happy to see you" he said sadly and I looked at him "your leaving?" I asked and he shook his head "no of course not, I love you but don't you think you need time with your family?" he added and I felt calme

r "no, Jenna will not say a thing okay? She knows that I love you" I said and he smiled he opened my door

"I'll get your stuff later" he said and kissed my nose softly I only nodded, I grabbed his hand and we walked in the house

"Elena?" I heard Jenna said in surprise "black sheep is home, Jenna nice and safe" Damon commented and I smiled

"by the way Stefan asked you to call him" and I looked horrified "hey you okay?" Damon asked and I nodded

"Damon's staying over" I stated to Jenna

"like I could change it" she chuckled a we were done me and damon were upstairs I changed into Pj's and well damon was damon like he would even wear PJ's, I laid down next to him and rested my head on his chest while he was playing with my hair and I laughed before closing my eyes "I love you" I whispered to him but didn't hear his answer cause I was already asleep.

**Wow, this chapter was long ****J **


	5. Suprise

"_Elena I love you, and I now you still love him but will you do me honour and become Mrs. Salvatore?" I stared at him and I knew he wouldn't come back but I didn't love him as much as I thought I did and need to get him back "oh god" I said in surprise "I am sorry but I can't I need to find him, I love him" I said tears were running down my cheeks because I hurt him, and I just left him for his brother "I understand you, I do" he said, trying to hide sadness "but this ring is for you, keep it destroy it or whatever you will do, remember that I will always love you" he said and I nodded he puts ring in my hands and I squeeze it "I am sorry" I said again and he kissed my cheek "I know" he whispered and when I opened my eyes he was already gone I walked towards bed and lay down, after few minutes of crying I felt tired I putted ring on my night table and changed into pyjamas._"Elena wake up" I heard Damon's voice "mhhm?" I mumbled sleepily "your crying" he said and I checked my cheek it was wet "I am sorry" I said to him he nodded "I will tell you in morning" I said and kissed my lips while I returned lazily "sure kitten" he said and I smiled and snuggled in his chest "I love you" he whispered "I love you too" I waked up feeling someone stroking my hair "morning" I said "good morning princess" and I laughed "what's up with pets names?" I asked "you deserve them" he said "you think of me as a pet?" I asked "no, it would be weird, you would have to be all pets in one" and I laughed "we should get out of house today" he said I only nodded "so what's up with your dream?" and I though he would of forgotten about it, I opened my jeweller box and got Stefan's ring out and showed it to him "he proposed" Damon stated and I nodded "I said no" I told him "is he okay?" he asked me "yeah, he understood and then I got in my depression and he was there and after that I left town I guess he gone to find happiness too" I said I looked at him "your angry?" I asked "no, of course not" he said "why did you say no?" he asked "obviously" I said and kissed him "we should go down stairs" I said pulling away but he cached my lips again after few minutes "we do need to go downstairs" I said while standing up "your wish my command" he said to me and followed me. Downstairs Jenna was having her dinner with Isobel "what's that?" damon whispered "they are bff" I said when Isobel saw me she run to hug me "your fine" she said and I laughed "I am" Damon looked shocked when Isobel slapped him "that's for my daughters crying" and I tried not to laugh "since when she's your daughter?" Damon asked "since then she held me while I was crying, cause Jenna got a headache from it" I laughed "that's not even near the truth" Jenna said "I know, so what's for breakfast?" I asked "waffles with honey" and I licked my lips "yummy" and hoped to the kitchen.

When we all sat on table "does it bother you?" Jenna asked "what bothers me?" I asked back "that your mother slept with love of your life?" I didn't know what to answer "she slept with my brother" Damon said and I sighted "that's different" Jenna said "just drop it, can't we have a peaceful breakfast for once in my life?" I asked "nope" I hear Jeremy's voice "ha ha ha , very funny" "seriously someone has to make your every breakfast miserable" he said and I throwed my apple at him "your lucky that I cached it " he laughed "better shut up or you will find plate in your head, Jer" Jenna said "did that actually happen?" Damon asked and I nodded "but Isobel cached it" I sighted "so did you call Stefan?" Jenna asked and I shook my head "why not?" Isobel asked "I will when I will finish my breakfast" I saw Jenna wanting to open her mouth again and I stopped her "no more questions!" I shouted and Damon kissed me "I am eating" Jeremy said , but we didn't stop.

When we were done our breakfast me and Damon were back at my room "you should call Stefan" he said and I shrugged "I don't want to" I said "you will have to do it sooner or later, sooner is always better" he said and I nodded "I don't want to, I don't even know what to say" I said sadly and picked my phone up I tried to call it but it was always a voicemail "is he okay?" I asked damon "yeah he's probably is boring his self" damon smirked, my phone stated flashing _we got new vampire by the way she's cute-Car _"we got new vampire and she's cute" I said _a cute vampire?-Elena _"how are any vampire's cute?" Damon asked "you are cute" I said

_She's beautiful- Car _"I am not cute, but I can be cute for you" he said and I laughed "and our new vamp is beautiful" I added "should we get there?" damon asked and I nodded "I should change" I said and grabbed my mini skirt and a purple top when I was ready we were already in car.

Me and damon walked in grill when I saw Damon's shocked face "are you okay?" I asked "I think you should go back" he said to me when suddenly blonde, blue eyed women hoped in front of me "get away from my fiancé and get someone free" she stared in my eyes I knew she was trying to compel me "Damon did you forget to tell me something?" I asked "no, and its not time neither the place, find Caroline" he said to me and I sighted "fine" I said and turned around I saw Caroline sitting next to Tyler and Matt which obviously was kind of weird when I was next to their table Matt asked me to sit next to them which was uncomfortable, tension was in the air "Caroline would you like to go home with me?" I asked wanting to get out of here while Damon was with his fiancé "yeah sure" she said "bye guys" we both said and headed out "did you tell damon?" I shook my head "why?" she asked "I will never ever tell him about it, its past" I said "look at Isobel, she's trying after 18 years, and that baby is still here, you have a chance" she said "I know, but he will hate me" _Hello! If you read my other story called 'if we ever meet again' you will know that I wont continue these stories, I wrote them 1 year ago and I completely lost the interest in them and to be honest they were my first fan fictions and didn't know how to write them and I didn't even know how to finish them and I didn't plan them. For this story I got 5 more chapters that I did and I don't think I will write more. Sorry. _


End file.
